


Too Many Pints

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes





	Too Many Pints

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah Haz. You’re a fun guy to hang out with. How about one more pint?”

“Sure Niall, couldn’t hurt.”

I sit back down at the table in the Irish style pub we are situated in. Louis’ expecting me home but I’ll explain later. Halfway through the pint I get a phone call. It’s from Louis. Obviously he’s wondering where I am. I pick it up.

“Hey baby, H-”

“Harry it hurts.”

I can hear the panic in his voice and by the sound of his voice he’s been crying. I start to panic and Niall notices.

“What baby? What hurts? Speak to me?”

“They’re so deep Harry. They won’t stop bleeding.”

I pick the keys up off the table and mouth a ‘sorry’ in Niall’s direction which he just shakes off. Louis has started crying on the other line. The pub’s only a five minute drive from our flat but it’s too long.

“Baby stay with me. I love you.”

“I’m trying Harry. It won’t stop.”

I pull into the park and race up the steps to our flat. I’m scared of what I will find. I open the door and I can hear the sobs coming from the bathroom.I don’t think I’ve ever moved faster.

When I open the bathroom door Louis is sitting in his boxers on the bathtub.His hands are covered in blood and there are deep cuts all up his forearms.

My first instinct is to cry, so I do. Then I go and grab toilet paper. Press it to his arms gently because I don’t want to hurt him. His face is white and getting whiter by the second. I can feel how deep the cuts are and it’s scary. He doesn’t deserve this.

“Ok baby, look at me.”

His tear stained face looks up at mine.

“I want you to focus on your breathing. Count your breaths baby please.”

By now he’s shaking uncontrollably and I move faster. I grab fresh toilet paper and press on the cuts harder. When he yelps out in pain I feel bad but I keep going.

“Lou, baby, I need you to press really hard. It’s going to hurt but do it for me baby?I need to go get some stuff.”

He nods shakily. I leave the bathroom and run to the kitchen. I’m shaking and there’s sweat dripping down the side of my forehead. I grab bandages and a wet cloth and run back to Louis.

When I come back Louis’ eyes are fluttering like he’s seconds from fainting.I drop the things I grabbed on the floor and pull Louis onto my lap. His back is pressed to my chest and his breaths are becoming laboured. 

I grab the wet cloth and remove the toilet paper from his arms. I quickly wipe his arms clean and move quickly to bandage his arms before they start bleeding again.When I’m finished, Louis turns in my lap and cuddles up to my chest and sobs. 

“Baby, why?”

“Harry, I-I tried to stop but the thoughts, i-in my head. I tried, I did it. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You said you tried, yeah? That’s enough. Just, next time call me before you’re on the verge of passing out please.”

“Yeah, Harry. Ok.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up yeah?”

“He nods and I use the wet cloth from before to clean the blood from his hands and some from his clothes on the floor. There’s so much blood that there surely can’t be much left in him and that’s scary.

I carry him to bed and be sure not to touch his cuts because they’re hella deep. He cuddles into my side and I kiss the top of his head. We fall asleep just like that.


End file.
